Chapter 18 - Mystic Lake, Search For A Friend
The next day everybody was up around nine o'clock and was headed toward Mystic Lake. "So Timothy what pokémon are we going to pick up at Mystic Lake?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Her name is Muddle." said Timothy "Muddle..." said Ash he pushed some button's on his pokédex. "There is no known pokémon with this name." said The pokédex "What." said Ash "You want find any data on her." smiled Timothy "Why?" asked Brock "Muddle was born two year's ago and I never did decide to put in her info into the pokédex yet." smiled Timothy "Is she a one of a kind pokémon or are there others like her?' asked Misty "Muddle is a one of a kind pokémon." smiled Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Be...Be." nodded Nikita "Pika." said Pikachu sounding shocked. "What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi...Pi...Ka...Pika...Pikachu." explained Pikachu talking very fast. "Slow down buddy I can't understand you." laughed Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi...Pi...Ka...Pika...Pikachu.” said Pikachu again, but slower this time. "You mean that Muddle parents are a Lugia and Ho-oh." said Ash sounding shocked. "Really, how did that happen?" asked Brock "Every breeder has his or her secret, but I might let you in on the secret one day, but I will tell you that Muddle is a specie's of pokémon called Lugan." smiled Timothy "Lugan…hmm." said Ash They came to a stop as they walked up to a large lake and there was a few trainer's around with their pokémon swimming in the lake. "So this is Mystic Lake?" asked Brock "Yep." nodded Hinta "This is where Muddle lives‘." said Alice "Pika...Pi." nodded Kim "I'll go see if she's home." smiled Timothy They looked and saw that he had almost stripped down to his short's and was know pulling off his shirt. "I'll go with you." smiled Jamie as he started to strip. "Me to." smiled Ash and he started to strip. Once they had all stripped down to their short's they all jumped into the water and disappeared under the clear blue water. Ash and Jamie followed Timothy as they dived deeper into the water and he disappeared into hole in the wall of the lake. Ash and Jamie followed him into the hole and that curved up into a large cavern. The cavern had jewels covering the walls on in the center of the wall was a large gold feather and a even larger silver feather. Ash looked at Timothy and saw that he was that he was looking at something on the ground. "It's a Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing, but their allot larger than any I’ve seen before." marveled Ash as he rubbed the feather. "I wonder were is she?” wondered Jamie "Hay come look at this." said Timothy Both Ash and Jamie walked to were he was and saw that he was looking at a foot prints on the floor. "Is that a foot print?" asked Ash "Yeah." nodded Timothy as he stood back up. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Jamie "Why do you say that?" asked Ash "No body knows that Muddle lives’ down here, but my little group and even they don't come down here. On top of that Muddle would never leave the feather's of her mother or father behind like this." said Timothy as he stood back up with a hand full of mud in his hand. "How do you know it wasn't either of them?" asked Ash "Because I know their scent and on top of that they are both much to large to fit down here." said Timothy as he sniffed the mud. "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Timothy's has a sense of smell to rival that of a Growlith." noted Jamie "Wow." said Ash "And what I smell here is not just Muddle, but also something else. Come on." snarled Timothy He pushed a the button on a capsule that he had brought down with him and threw it to the ground. It a puff of white smoke a large duffle bag appeared and Timothy put the two large feather in the duffle bag. He then push another button and in a puff of white smoke the duffle turned back into a capsule and picked it back up. He then rushed back to where they came up and jumped back into the water with Ash and Jamie ran behind him an dived into the water. "I wonder what's taking so long?” wondered Hinta "Yea they should be back by now." agreed Alice "Chu." said Kim sounding worried. "I hope nothing bad has happened to Muddle." said Aussa Just then Timothy burst through the water's surface and landed on the ground beside them. "Where's Muddle?" asked Tanza "She's not there." snarled Timothy as he got down on his hands like a dog and started shaking off the water till he was completely. "But if she's not there then where would she got to?" asked Eria "She didn't go any where." noted Jamie as he climbed out of the water with Ash beside him. "What do you mean?" asked Rodney "Timothy found a foot print in her cavern." mentioned Ash as Misty passed him and Jamie a towel to dry off. "But how...nobody else knows that Muddle lives’ here." noted Alice "I know who it is." snarled Timothy as he put back on his jacket. "How?" asked Misty "I know his scent any where. He was here not to long ago and he had Muddle with him." said Timothy "But who is he and why would he bring her back here?" asked Jamie as he put back on his close. "Because he knows that I’m going to come for her." snarled Timothy "So it's a trap." guessed Tanza "Most likely." nodded Timothy "Let's go find her then." urged Eria "Alright we can follow her sent." nodded Timothy Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Timothy all started to sniff the air looking for a particular sent. "What's he doing?" asked Misty "Timothy's nose is as good as his pokémon‘s. He can sniff out anybody in particular if their close by." smiled Hinta "There are so many different scent's in the air today it's hard for me to track her scent down good." noticed Timothy "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu "I think Kachu picked up her scent." said Tanza "Alright let's go Kachu." nodded Timothy Kachu took off running and Timothy followed close behind him as the rest of the group followed behind him. They ran south of mystic lake going into the woods until they came to a clearing with a small run down cabin in the center of it. "The scent leads into that old cabin." said Timothy as he walked to it. "We'll let's keep going." urged Rodney They walked up to the door and Timothy pushed it opened. They walked in as the door made a creaking noise and dust covered the musty smelling air. "Be careful everybody...he could have traps set." warned Timothy Just then a blue electricity traveled on the wall's of the cabin around them and wood from the cabin came down around them trapping them in a cage. "Hay what's going on!" shouted Ash "Pikaaa!" shouted Pikachu "Hold on!” shouted Timothy He dashed toward them and got ready to punch the wooden cage, but just as he was about to hit the cage another piece of wood shot up from underneath him. He flipped backward as the piece of wood hit the roof of the cabin. "Well Timothy your still as quick as ever." laughed A voice Timothy stood back up, turned around and stared at the back of the cabin into the darkness. "What have you done with Muddle." snarled Timothy "Yeap the same person, still straight to business." laughed The voice "I'm going to ask you one more time nicely. Where is Muddle!" growled Timothy This time Timothy’s voice had a deep feral growl to it almost like that of a animals like how a dog would growl at something. "Don't worry you'll see her soon enough where your going." said The voice Just then a man a little shorter then Tanza with black hair, hazel eye's, and a light caramel skin color, wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. "I'll be sending her to the afterlife, after I send you there." said The boy and he got into a fighting stance. "Fine then Antonio...I’m tired of asking you anyway. If you won't tell me where she is then I’ll beat it out of you!" growled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 2 Content